Le Miroir Brisé
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Petite histoire née d'un cauchemar...
1. Partie 1

**« Le miroir brisé »**

 **…**

 _Alors voilà, le 8 mars 2016, j'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel j'ai vu un épisode de Doctor Who qui n'existait pas. Je ne l'ai pas seulement « vu », je l'ai vécu aussi._

 _Puis, je me suis dit que cette histoire ferait une bonne fanfiction. Surtout que je n'ai jamais écrit de fic sur Doctor Who alors que ça fait des années que j'aime cette série._

 _Bref, voici l'histoire de ce récit, né d'un cauchemar..._

 _Merci à Caly, ma correctrice._

 _ **Disclamers**_ _ **:**_ _tous les personnages appartiennent à Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson et Russell T Davies_ _ainsi que la BBC One._ _Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et je n'en tire aucun profit à part mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

 **Partie 1**

 _« Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called The Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then came the Army of Ghosts, then came Torchwood and the war. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died. »_

\- Rose Tyler -

 **...**

 **Planète Terre : Aujourd'hui :**

Le TARDIS se posa au milieu d'une ville européenne. De cette étrange cabine téléphone bleue en sorti un homme vêtu d'un long trench-coat suivi de près par une jeune fille blonde. C'était le fameux Docteur, accompagné de Rose Tyler. Lui, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Une chose que Rose regardait à la fois avec curiosité et méfiance. Pourtant, à première vue, cela ne ressemblait qu'à un simple morceau de miroir brisé. Assez grand pour tenir dans la main du Docteur et pas assez tranchant pour couper. La fille commença à s'impatienter.

\- Alors ? Comment ça marche ?

Le Gallifreyan réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Comme ceci.

Il leva alors sa main qui tenait le bout de miroir. Rose se plaça à ses côtés. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il fallait positionner le morceau brisé de façon à apercevoir un immeuble, un arbre ou une pancarte dans le reflet. Peu importe ce que l'on désirait voir, il fallait juste l'observer dans la réflexion du miroir. Au début, Rose ne saisissait par le concept. Elle ne comprenait pas la finalité de tout ceci. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose pour le moins... Étrange.

Le Docteur avait placé le miroir pour voir le reflet d'un simple arbre qui délimitait la route devant eux. Seulement, si en vrai le dit arbre avait les feuilles marron du mois d'automne, en revanche dans le reflet qu'ils regardaient, l'arbre était coloré de vert avec des fleurs.

L'homme sourit de plus bel, à la fois fière de sa trouvaille, mais également du mystère qu'il voulait absolument résoudre. Rose, quant à elle, fut interloquée.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, le reflet n'est pas la copie de la réalité !

L'extra-terrestre se mit à marcher dans la rue tout en gardant le morceau de verre devant lui et la jeune fille dût presque courir pour rester à ses côtés. Il lui expliqua alors.

\- Non en effet. Mais tu te trompes sur une chose. La réalité n'est pas ce que l'on voit ! La réalité, c'est ce qu'il se reflète dans le morceau de miroir. Il nous montre ce qui est caché aux yeux de tous, aux yeux de tous les Humains !

Rose voyait à quel point cette découverte fascinait le Docteur. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voyageait avec lui déjà et elle commençait à très bien le connaître. Ensemble, ils continuèrent de marcher à pas rapide dans les rues de la ville, le miroir devant eux pour découvrir les différences existantes. Devant une énorme bâtisse de couleur ocre, le Docteur s'arrêta. Sous leurs yeux, au milieu de l'immeuble aux nombreuses fenêtres, un énorme insigne rouge affichait « Hôtel ». Cependant, lorsque les deux voyageurs regardèrent dans le miroir brisé, ils ne virent aucune pancarte. Le Docteur réfléchit alors à voix haute.

\- Cela ressemble plutôt à une sorte de loft, non ?

Rose ne sut quoi répondre, en réalité, elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment tout ceci pouvait être possible. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses improbables en voyageant avec le Docteur !

D'ailleurs, le dit Docteur dévia sa main qui tenait le miroir vers un autre immeuble. Celui-ci, dans la réalité, ce n'était qu'un lieu de résidence parmi tant d'autres. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent tous les deux dans le morceau brisé, de prime abord, ils ne virent aucune différence. Rose se mit à sourire.

\- Hey ! Pour une fois, le reflet est une parfaite image de la réalité !

Mais le Docteur n'était pas de cet avis. Du bout du doigt, il montra alors une différence minime.

\- Non, regarde. Au troisième étage de l'immeuble, devant nous la fenêtre est fermée. Mais ici, dans le reflet, elle est ouverte...

La jeune fille ressentie une angoisse inexpliquée l'envahir. Elle demanda alors.

\- C'est étrange, pourquoi je trouve ça flippant ?

Le Docteur baissa sa main pour ne plus voir le reflet, tout en répondant en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que ce qui n'est pas visible est plus terrifiant que ce que l'on voit de suite.

Il reprit la route en marchant à vive allure. Rose dût se remettre à courir pour le suivre tout en criant pour se faire entendre.

\- Docteur, où allons-nous ?!

L'homme se retourna et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en s'extasiant.

\- Aucune idée. Mais, allons-y !

 **…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le miroir toujours devant lui comme pour le guider, le Docteur s'arrêta devant un bâtiment de métal. La structure extérieure et les portes d'entrées ressemblaient aux centres commerciaux des grandes villes. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première idée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit en voyant les gens boire un café à la terrasse non loin de là. Rose se posta aux côtés de son ami, puis elle considéra la bâtisse un petit moment avant de dire.

\- Tu veux que l'on entre ?

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur rangea enfin le morceau de miroir dans la poche de son trench-coat et il se dirigea vers l'entrée. À peine avaient-ils passé la porte principale, qu'ils furent vite stoppés dans leur élan par un vigile. Ce dernier leur fit signe de se diriger vers un portique de sécurité pour passer au détecteur de métaux. N'ayant pas le choix, le Gallifreyan y alla tout en maugréant à voix basse pour que seule Rose entende.

\- Ah, ces Humains, ils pensent pouvoir déjouer des plans machiavéliques juste en empêchant les gens de rentrer avec leurs ceintures ou leurs clefs.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- C'est pour chercher des armes, Docteur.

Un air mélancolique s'afficha sur le visage du voyageur lorsqu'il avoua.

\- Personne n'a besoin d'armes pour faire du mal...

Rose ne releva pas la remarque, elle suivit juste son ami qui dût passer le premier sous le portique. Mais à peine l'avait-il franchi que la porte de métal se mit à biper. Excédé, le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel tout en commençant à expliquer.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement mon tournevis sonique.

Le vigile l'arrêta alors en ordonnant.

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici avec un tournevis.

Avec calme, le voyageur avoua.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un simple tournevis. Il est sonique.

Rose s'amusa de la situation, voir le Docteur se faire arrêter par un simple Humain, lui qui avait tenu tête aux Daleks ou aux Cybermens, c'était assez cocasse. Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin autour d'un autre portique de sécurité, un homme aussi héla les gardiens. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à l'inconnu en question qui lui aussi était accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête vers le Docteur, encore en train d'expliquer à l'homme comment fonctionné un tournevis sonique. Mais le vigile n'en démordait pas alors Rose commença à perdre patience. Excédée, elle cria.

\- Docteur !

L'intéressé se tourna enfin vers elle. Sauf que, étrangement, ce ne fut pas le seul à répondre à l'appel. L'homme à l'autre portique de sécurité se tourna également vers Rose. Et la femme qui l'accompagnait fit de même. Les deux hommes répondirent en chœur.

\- Quoi ?

Entendant un écho dans leur voix, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et comprirent alors.

 **...**

Chacun de l'autre côté, ils quittèrent le portique de métal pour retourner dehors. Rose suivit le mouvement et l'autre fille aussi. Une fois tous les quatre face-à-face, les deux hommes se considérèrent quelques instants. Des minutes qui parurent interminables pour Rose qui demanda.

\- Docteur ?

Encore une fois, ce fut les deux intéressés qui se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme en face de Rose se mit à sourire en demandant.

\- Pourquoi appelles-tu ton ami « Docteur » ?

Surprise, la blonde répondit avec évidence.

\- Parce que... C'est « LE » Docteur.

Et l'inconnu en face d'elle avoua alors en regardant le Docteur.

\- Moi aussi, je suis le Docteur ! Et... Je me souviens de votre visage... C'était il y a si longtemps...

Le compagnon de Rose fut sous le choc en comprenant.

\- Vous êtes... Mon futur moi ? Le combien ?

\- Douzième...

Rose vit alors que son ami ne comprenait pas. Comme si tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Son Docteur s'écria alors.

\- Quoi ? Mais... C'est impossible ! Normalement, à la fin de ma onzième vie, je suis censé...

Son lui futur termina.

\- Mourir ? Oui, je sais. J'étais là, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai reçu un nouveau cycle de régénération donné par les Seigneurs du Temps grâce à une fissure qui relie ma dimension à celle de Gallifrey.

Le dixième Docteur fut estomaqué. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas connaître les détails, sa curiosité fut plus grande.

\- Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Son homologue sourit en répondant tout simplement.

\- Spoilers...

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'analyser, moment durant lequel Rose comprit que la fille qui accompagnait le nouveau Gallifreyan était donc sa nouvelle acolyte. Le douzième Docteur présenta donc la voyageuse à ses côtés.

\- Je vous présente Ashildr.

Mais cette dernière rectifia aussi sec.

\- « Moi » ! Je m'appelle « Moi » !

Son Docteur leva les yeux au ciel en expliquant.

\- Oui, elle se fait appeler « Moi » mais elle est née « Ashildr » dans un village Viking.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette vie-là, car tu m'as rendu immortelle avec une mémoire mortelle alors je ne me rappelle de rien !

Le dixième Docteur considéra son homologue avec méfiance et curiosité.

\- Tu l'as rendu immortelle ?

Ce dernier s'écria derechef.

\- SPOILERS ! Ashildr, ne dis plus rien. Mon moi passé ne doit pas connaître son futur.

\- Alors arrête de m'appeler Ashildr !

Le douzième Docteur souffla un coup avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il réfléchit un moment avec de dire tout haut à son homologue et Rose.

\- Vous êtes ici à cause du miroir brisé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ten » acquiesça en ajoutant.

\- Oui, nous l'avons trouvé il y a quelques jours.

Son futur lui s'approcha en tendant la main et ordonnant presque.

\- Donne-le moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Le compagnon de Rose obtempéra. Le douzième Docteur plaça le morceau de miroir devant lui et son autre lui, face à un bâtiment devant eux.

\- Regarde, au premier étage. En face de nous, il n'y a rien, mais dans le reflet...

\- Dans le reflet, il y a quelqu'un ! Il y a une personne dans le miroir, mais pas dans cette réalité !

Le Docteur du futur sourit et rendit le morceau à son double.

\- Je vais vous laisser faire le reste. Vous devez le faire tous les deux. Pour le bien de l'équilibre de cette réalité temporelle, nous allons partir.

 **…**

Rose et le Docteur se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les deux face à l'immeuble, le bout de miroir tendu devant eux. Dans la réalité, ils voyaient une fenêtre au premier étage. Une fenêtre fermée et l'intérieur vide. Mais lorsqu'ils regardaient le reflet dans le miroir, ils voyaient clairement quelqu'un. Une personne, un homme. Rose parut encore plus terrifiée et intriguée qu'avant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, jusqu'à maintenant les différences ne touchaient pas les gens. Juste les objets. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un est bloqué dans le miroir...

 **…**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **…**

 _Voilà, c'est ici que s'arrête mon étrange rêve. J'ai vu tout ça dans ma tête, une nuit. Une histoire digne d'un épisode qui n'a jamais existé._

 _Alors je vais inventer une suite, une partie 2 pour terminer ça._

 _Je vais l'inventer pour finir ce cauchemar improbable..._


	2. Partie 2

**« Le miroir brisé »**

 **…**

 **Partie 2**

 _« Don't Blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't Blink._

 _Good Luck. »_

\- Ten -

 **…**

 **Planète Terre : Aujourd'hui :**

Le Docteur et Rose venaient de se rapprocher de l'immeuble avec le morceau de miroir brisé devant eux. Ils avaient beau regarder encore et encore, c'était pourtant évident : dans la réalité, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre tout était vide. Mais en observant le reflet dans le miroir, il y avait bel et bien une personne coincée à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille considéra son ami, elle le voyait réfléchir, elle savait qu'il était justement en train de puiser dans les informations que son cerveau avait emmagasinées ses neuf cent dernières années. Elle demanda alors avec espoir.

\- Tu as une idée ? Du genre... Dimension parallèle... Planète inconnue... Fantôme ?

Le Docteur baissa le morceau de miroir et fit la moue en rétorquant d'une voix outrée.

\- Quoiiii ? Des « fantômes » ? Vraiment ?! Mais les fantômes n'existent pas !

Rose haussa les épaules avec amusement.

\- Bah quoi, tout est possible avec toi. Nous avons même rencontré Satan, alors.

\- Nan, ce n'était pas vraiment Satan. Enfin, on peut le considérer comme ça. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas... Enfin bref... Concernant ma théorie sur le miroir, je pense à une dimension parallèle, en effet. Si nous avions le miroir en entier, j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de passer au travers pour aller de l'autre côté. Mais là, il va falloir user d'ingéniosité...

La jeune fille fut contente de l'entendre. L'aventure pouvait enfin commencer. Pour l'heure, comme il était souvent coutume de le faire avec le Docteur, les deux compères se mirent à courir.

 **…**

Ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS le plus vite possible. Le Docteur avait une idée qu'il voulait absolument tester. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine bleue, le Gallifreyan courut jusqu'aux manettes de commande. Sur lesquelles il se mit à pianoter comme un fou, tout en tenant encore le morceau de miroir dans sa main et levant des leviers avec son pied droit. Rose sourit en le voyant faire, même si elle en avait l'habitude, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant devant une console de jeux. Sauf que ledit enfant avait presque mille ans et que sa console était une véritable machine à voyager dans le temps. En tout cas, son air heureux faisait plaisir à voir pour la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda néanmoins.

\- Docteur, c'est quoi le plan alors ?

Pour toute réponse, l'extra-terrestre posa délicatement le morceau de verre dans un interstice du tableau de bord puis leva la tête sur l'écran pour voir ce que l'analyse révélait. Rose ne put déchiffrer le texte complexe qui s'afficha.

\- Docteur ?

Il souffla un coup avant d'expliquer avec joie.

\- Et bien, nous avions presque raison. Le miroir, lorsqu'il était entier bien sûr, servait de porte dimensionnelle pour une autre réalité. Un peu comme un trou de ver mais en plus concret. Lorsque le miroir a été brisé, pour une raison ou une autre, les personnes de l'autre côté se sont retrouvées prises au piège.

\- Mais pourquoi faire un portail pour une dimension parallèle calquée sur notre Monde ?

\- Et bien, j'imagine que c'est un bon moyen de se cacher tout en restant chez soi sans être dérangé par les autres. Nous n'avons vu qu'une seule personne jusqu'à maintenant. Soit il le dernier homme de sa dimension, soit ils sont plusieurs à être prisonniers...

Rose se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes dans un silence pesant avant de demander avec inquiétude.

\- Alors, comment va-t-on faire pour l'aider ?

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers elle et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Comme ça.

Il tira un levier vers le haut et le TARDIS se mit à trembler, les secouant tous les deux. Ils durent s'accrocher à n'importe quoi pour ne pas tomber. La machine fut son bruit traditionnel tout en continuant de bouger. Mais les secousses furent de plus en plus violentes. Comme si la cabine avait du mal à voyager dans la ligne temporelle et dimensionnelle demandée par le Docteur. Justement, lui et Rose furent projetés sur les grilles au sol de la salle des commandes, tentant de se raccrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient tant le TARDIS délirait. Après de longues minutes qui parurent interminables, la machine se stabilisa enfin et les lumières à l'intérieur s'éteignirent.

 **…**

Le noir les enveloppa et ils restèrent tous les deux allongés par terre un petit moment. Puis, les lumières de la cabine téléphonique bleue se mirent à clignoter et s'allumer lentement. Rose repris sa respiration et demanda avec une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Et bien... Je crois que le TARDIS n'aime pas voyager dans les autres dimensions. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

Après ça, le Docteur se leva d'un coup pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle. Il fut plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Avec un geste vif, il attrapa le morceau de verre et se dirigea vers la porte de la machine en criant.

\- Rose, allons-y !

La jeune fille, toujours étendue par terre, bougonna un peu avant de se lever et de courir rejoindre le Docteur.

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent au même point que plutôt dans la matinée. La seule différence était que tout fut désert. Les rues habituellement si pleines, les bruits de la ville et les gens, tout ceci n'existait pas ici. Le lieu restait pourtant identique. Mais ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté du miroir. Alors ici, l'arbre au bord de la route était en fleur et l'hôtel n'était qu'un simple loft. Le Docteur se tourna vers Rose en lui souriant. Il décida ensuite de lui montrer la logique de tout ça. Il tendit le morceau de miroir devant lui et dit à la jeune fille de regarder le reflet. Elle fut sous le choc. Dans la réflexion du morceau brisé, ils virent tous deux la rue bondée de monde, les gens marchant ou courant sur les passages piétons et l'arbre aux feuilles marron. La petite blonde sourit à son tour en s'exclamant.

\- Nous étions de l'autre côté ce matin ! Nous sommes... Dans le miroir ?

Fier de lui, le Docteur acquiesça.

\- Yep !

Puis il se mit à marcher en direction de l'immeuble en face du centre commercial. Dans cette dimension-là, leur voyage fut plus facile et plus rapide à effectuer puisqu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le bâtiment en question. Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil au reflet du miroir. La réflexion affichait un premier étage vide. Mais dans leur nouvelle réalité, ils voyaient bien qu'une personne faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Ils passèrent alors la porte d'entrée et cherchèrent les escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent avidement. Rose ressentit une certaine appréhension en elle. Cela lui arrivait souvent en voyageant avec le Docteur. Un mélange d'excitation pour l'aventure, mais aussi de peur pour l'inconnu.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et le Gallifreyan tenta de se repérer pour savoir dans quelle pièce se trouvait l'homme. Rose le suivait de près, tout en espérant que la personne en question ne soit pas trop vindicative. Une fois devant la porte, le Docteur essaya de rentrer, mais il comprit que c'était fermé à la clef. Il sortit alors son tournevis sonique qu'il positionna devant la serrure. Il appuya sur le bouton et une pâle lumière bleue sortit de l'instrument en faisant un bruit étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et les deux voyageurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce...

 **…**

L'intérieur était sombre, la fenêtre éclairait difficilement la salle. De ce fait, les deux compères ne virent pas de suite l'homme assis sur la chaise, dos au mur. Sa voix grave et enrouée de n'avoir pas assez parlé, les fit sursauter.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

L'extra-terrestre s'approcha avec curiosité en répondant.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et voici mon amie Rose. Nous sommes venus grâce à mon TARDIS et un morceau de miroir brisé. Et vous, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Êtes-vous le seul dans cette dimension ?

L'inconnu se mit à sourire et, avec lenteur, il avoua.

\- Je suis un scientifique. J'ai créé un trou de ver de Lorentz, un raccourci à travers l'espace-temps à travers un miroir. Cette sorte de trou de ver est franchissable dans les deux sens. Ici, le temps passe différemment. C'est pour cela que, le reflet du miroir, n'est pas l'exacte image de la réalité. Je suis né en 1885. Pardonnez-moi, je me nomme Ludwig Flamm.

Le Docteur fut bouche-bée. Rose vit son air choqué et fasciné. Il s'écria d'ailleurs.

\- Non ! Vous êtes LE Ludwig Flamm ?

Mais la jeune fille sembla perdue.

\- Hum... Je suis censée connaître ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

\- Quoi ? Mais oui ! C'est la culture de ta planète ! Cet homme est le premier à avoir découvert l'existence des trous de ver !

Le scientifique en question se mit à sourire.

\- Je vois que je suis connu de l'autre côté.

\- Bien sûr ! Et pourtant, je ne suis même pas Humain !

Le physicien fut estomaqué. Pour le coup, il se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de l'extra-terrestre.

\- Vraiment ? D'où venez-vous ? Mars ?

Le Docteur leva derechef les yeux au ciel en bougonnant.

\- Il n'y a pas que cette planète dans notre Univers, vous savez. Je viens de Gallifrey, de la Constellation de Kasterborous, à environ à 250 millions d'années-lumière de la Terre.

Ludwig commença à faire les cent pas autour du Gallifreyan. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu gêné, avoua.

\- Hum... Je ressemble aux Humains, vous savez. Sauf que, je peux être millénaire, me régénérer douze fois et j'ai aussi deux cœurs.

\- Fascinant !

Après quelques secondes à contempler pour la première fois une découverte importante dans une vie de scientifique, Rose décida de le faire redescendre sur Terre.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes le seul dans cette dimension ? Le miroir est brisé, vous êtes prisonnier ici. Si vous voulez, on peut vous ramenez de l'autre côté.

Le scientifique sourit de nouveau en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre. Il expliqua alors simplement.

\- Oui, je suis le seul ici. Car c'est moi qui ai créé la porte entre ces deux Mondes. Et c'est moi qui ai brisé le miroir. Je veux finir mes jours ici. Comme je le disais, le temps passe différemment dans cette dimension. Et j'ai besoin de temps pour terminer mes recherches. Je suis dans cet immeuble pour faire une pause de quelques jours et réfléchir un peu. Ensuite je retournerai à mon laboratoire, continuer mon travail...

Le Docteur le comprenait.

 **…**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient dit au revoir. Le Docteur et Rose repartirent vers le TARDIS et le Gallifreyan était bien moins joyeux qu'à l'allé. Ce que la jeune fille remarqua. Mais elle ne releva rien et ne dit mot. Rose connaissait bien le Docteur. Elle savait lorsqu'il fallait parler ou ne rien dire.

Avant de rentrer dans la machine, l'extra-terrestre regarda le morceau de miroir dans sa main. Il l'observa un moment en réfléchissant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de lâcher le miroir qui se brisa alors en mille morceaux au sol. Puis, il passa la porte du TARDIS avec Rose pour quitter cette étrange dimension.

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _J'ai écrit la suite de ce cauchemar étrange._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
